The Book of Apocalypse
by neobluediamondwolf
Summary: A Queifer (Old school gal) vs. Quirvine....what happens when a certain blonde unleashes a demon into his body? The seven deadly sins of course!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hahaha! Evil is surging through my veins! It's a Queifer (I like that better than Seiftis…) vs. Quirvine, of course, with a bit of Squall acting like a snob, Selphie ending up on drugs, Zell not wanting hot dogs, Irvine trying to stay with one girl, Seifer being a pompous jerk with a demon taking over his body, Fujin and Raijen turning into demons, and Rinoa being…herself! Very original story, by the way. No one ever portrays Squall acting like a snob. I mean, wouldn't you act like a snob if everyone treated you as if you and only you saved the world? ARG! On with the story…please…oh, and this has NOTHING to do with the Bible and yada yada yada…  
  
The Book of Apocalypse  
  
Prologue  
  
Centuries before man existed, there was a peaceful garden full of hope, love, happiness, and peace. Yet the demons of the underworld took control of this garden, creating man to destroy it. These demons controlled the seven deadly sins. Each demon conquered one of seven sins, pride, anger, envy, lust, greed, gluttony, and sloth, yet each one of them suffered from the sins. These demons angered by mankind, sent out these sins into all of mankind. The world grew darker as time passed. The world needed to be saved; yet the strongest people were too vain in themselves. Others were quite jealous of those with such strength, letting them to become worthless. Others were too lustful in what they may get. Some were in it just for the rewards and things they would get. While others were just too lazy to care.  
  
Yet, the great garden was not completely destroyed. One single seed slept peacefully in the soil. When the spring rain finally came, the seed blossomed into something more. The seven virtues were released as the flower petals blossomed in the air. Faith was once again restored. Fortitude was given back to mankind, and mankind gave back charity. Justice was set forth for all wrongdoers. Temperance was given to along with prudence. Most importantly, hope was in the world.  
  
The great seven virtues destroyed the seven deadly sins. Yet, evil could never be truly destroyed. Therefore, the great seven virtues decided to stay in this world, only granting few their true power. Yet their power is dying due to the fact the true garden is dying. Evil is once again emerging, bringing out the worst in those seven chosen ones.  
  
"Read it again!" a small voice, cried out.  
  
Soft laughter filled the air. "Why read it again? This is your history lesson, Charles." The voice belonged to the newest instructor at Balamb Garden. Quistis Trepe had been admitted back into being an instructor. She taught all grades, yet she especially loved the junior classmen.  
  
"We're supposed to be learning from this story?" Charles muttered out. Quistis laughed again.  
  
"Yes, you are. Many people believe that this story is why we're actually here at Garden. That this is the perfect place where seeds can grow to become faithful, hopeful, prudent, to gain temperance, justified, fortified, and gives back to the world. Just like the seven virtues."  
  
The boys and girls of the class giggled softly. Charles finally yelled out, "And to defeat the seven deadly sins!" Charles pretended to stab a sword into his classmate. "Die, pride!"  
  
Quistis laughed softly, smiling at the kids' enjoyment of the story. "Well, the seven deadly sins could never truly be defeated. Ironically, we need them to survive."  
  
"But in the story the virtues killed the sins!" a small girl cried out.  
  
"No, not killed. In the story, the seven virtues knew that if life were peaceful like in the garden before, evil would just take over again. Without evil, there is no good. Without good, there is no evil." The children stared at her blankly. With a soft sigh, "Until you become a senior classman, yes, the virtues defeated the sins." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
The ground was dark and dreary. No life existed; no vegetation sprouted from the once beautiful land. The cracks in the earth beckoned her to save them. She looked up at the gray sky, looking at the ominous creature. His horns ripped apart the sky, the clouds dripping blood. Slowly, she unleashed her sword. It was dripping with life and unleashed the fury against the demon.  
  
  
  
Beads of sweat raced down her cheeks as she suddenly bolted up. It was the third night she had the same dream, and every day, the dream went a bit farther than before. She clasped her hand to her chest, easing her breathing. She looked over towards the clock, sighing at the time. She wasn't late, or early. Her alarm clock had just rang. Quistis stood up, slowly placing on her robe. Many of the female instructors were careful due to the amounts of pornographic pictures taken of them getting dressed. She frowned softly. None of those pictures consisted of her body. She was pleased about that, but what made her depressed was that no one thought of her that way.  
  
She slipped on her instructors uniform, smoothing it out over her slim curves. She pulled the shirt tighter, giggling at her foolishness. She slowly walked out of the room, looking down one end was Seifer pushing some kid against the wall. Down the other hall was Squall signing autographs, like he did every week. Straight ahead was Irvine flirting with a random girl, again. She sighed softly, a smile creeping on her lips as she watched the young lady slap Irvine. She passed by him, not even looking in his direction. "Whoa, someone seems pissed!" he called out after her.  
  
She turned around, giving him a soft glare. "I'm like this every morning, Irvine." Irvine shrugged, flashing her his pearly whites. He trotted up next to her, tipping off his hat and placing it coolly on her neatly done hair. She rolled her eyes, smiling softly at the bit of a surprise.  
  
"You should smile more often. Might catch some lucky guy's attention." She felt the sudden urge to kick him then. His mahogany hair in the ponytail looked lonely. She slowly reached for the hat, only to feel his hands on hers. "What are you thinking about doing?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not quite like Selphie. I hate hat hair."  
  
Irvine looked at her, blinking softly. His violet eyes lit up and is laughter filled the serene halls. "Cute joke! Now keep that hat on until breakfast!" She groaned inwardly, placing on a plastered smile. "Seen any of the gang?"  
  
"Squall's signing autographs."  
  
"Of course!" Slowly, Irvine wrapped his arm around her shoulders, staring nonchalantly at the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt his kneecap cringe. "Oh…damn…good thing you didn't go higher…"  
  
"Damn, I missed," she said while giving a slight smile. Suddenly, down the hall came a very depressed Selphie. "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up, shaking her head and smiling as chipper as can be. Her eyes were etched with veins. "Bad night, that's all."  
  
Irvine quickly asked, "How was that club you and a bunch of friends went to?"  
  
"It was ok. I actually don't remember half of it. Funny thing is, I only drank water! Guess the water's contaminated, huh?" Quistis raised an eyebrow; Selphie returned her glance with a 'tell-you-later' glance.  
  
Next down the hall was Zell, walking down the hall. "Hey guys! Ready to pig out?" Quistis adored Zell; he was like a brother to her. Yet, his weight issue was frequently brought up between the two.  
  
"Zell, you're a pig already. You don't need anymore weight! Your training is gonna really slow down," Irvine, surprisingly said. Usually, it was Quistis being motherly.  
  
"I'll be fine! Gives me more energy! Plus, I'm gonna work it off during missions!"  
  
"Whenever that'll be," Irvine mumbled. He soon felt an elbow in his rib and his shin encountering a foot.  
  
Next came Squall, smiling proudly at his 'fan club.' Most of them were ex-Trepies, now more frequently called 'Lion Cubs.' Whenever Quistis heard that name, it would cause her to cringe. "Where's Rinoa at?"  
  
"Probably too tired to get up," Quistis muttered. Squall gave her a glare. "What? She hasn't gone to any of her classes all last week and this week!"  
  
"Maybe she's sick."  
  
Quickly, Selphie jumped to Quistis' side. "She isn't sick. Because then she'd have to call up Headmaster Cid!"  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "All what she has to do is tell me. Ok? I'm commanding officer! So she's allowed to miss classes!" Quistis let out a deep breath, stepping towards the elevator. Every morning was like this. Everyone gained bad habits and lost a lot of their good habits. Quistis, too, was like them. Only she was offered her old instructor job to make her lose those habits.  
  
The soft beeping noises ended as they reached the first floor. First to leave was Squall, smiling proudly as a couple girls swooned. Behind him were Zell and Irvine. Irvine quickly mumbled to Zell, "So that's why none of the girls are falling for my charm."  
  
"Did you say something Irvine?" Squall said, spitting out at the cinnamon haired man.  
  
Irvine laughed. "I was just saying how cute Quistis looks in my hat."  
  
When Squall turned around, Zell made a face at him, only to feel the back of Quistis' hand on his head. He turned around, giving an 'I'm sorry' look. She turned towards Selphie, wrapping her arm around her. As the trio of boys walked towards the cafeteria, Quistis motherly asked, "What happened?"  
  
Selphie gave a slight blush, looking up at Quistis. "I'm not a virgin anymore."  
  
"What?" Quistis shouted. She quickly lowered her voice as they started to walk. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, I took some ecstasy at that club. It was a rave, and everyone said it was safe. This morning at around six, I found myself in Balamb hotel with this guy I don't even know. Pretty wild, huh?"  
  
"Selphie, you need to get checked out! You could be pregnant or he could have some kind of disease."  
  
Selphie laughed softly as they reached the cafeteria. "He's totally cleaned. From six fifteen to seven, I was looking up information on him. He goes here. Upper senior classman, his name is Frank Smith. So I talked to some of my buddies, they said he's totally clean." Quistis shook her head, walking into the cafeteria. Selphie sleepily walked behind her. Quistis pulled up a chair to the table, and Selphie pulled up next to her. "Oh, and don't tell anyone!" Quistis nodded. "What's with Irvine's hat, by the way?"  
  
"He won't let me take it off until breakfast. So," she said while slowly pulling it off. She soon felt two hands on top of hers. "Irvine! It's breakfast time! Let me take it off, please?"  
  
Selphie giggled. "She looks cute in it!" Irvine nodded.  
  
"Everyone else thinks so, too," Irvine mocked. She pushed her hands under the hat, flipping it off with ease. "You're no fun, Quistis."  
  
Irvine took his hat, placing it calmly on. He took a seat next to Quistis, grinning at her like every other girl in the school. She rolled her eyes drastically towards him, causing him to frown.  
  
  
  
A/N: Just an introductory chapter to introduce you to the evils. I'm telling you, Squall is a snob! He's a snob, dang nabbit! Well, do you like it so far? 


End file.
